gabbydurantheunsittablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabby Duran
This wiki has a set of general policies that must be followed all around the Gabby Duran & The Unsittables Wiki for all the users. #Cursing, vulgar and/or bad language is NOT allowed anywhere on this site. #Do not insult other users or hurt their feelings by calling them names, making fun of or imitating them. #Do not be mean or rude to others. #Removing content and/or adding false and unnecessary information on pages will not be accepted. #Do not remove content from pages and replace it with something irrelevant. #Do not give out your personal information, this includes your full name, address, e-mail, phone number and school. #Unnecessary edits are not allowed. Unnecessary edits are: removing content from pages, adding false information, adding unnecessary categories, changing pictures of infoboxes, removing punctuation signs and adding them again. #Do not add bad or inappropriate pictures and/or videos on the wiki. #Do not spam others' message walls, spamming is not allowed. #Do not harsh/troll other users on the wiki. #Do not post mean comments on pages. #If you want to rename a page, please see an admin first, unless you know it should be renamed or if has something to do with vandalism. #Do not start wars or fights, this will not be tolerated and you can get blocked. #Do not post inappropriate content on this wiki, this includes: comments, blog posts, messages, threads, pages and user pages. #Do not post something that could be irrelevant to the wiki. #Do not edit other users' pages without their permission. #You are allowed to use up to 2 accounts: one main account, and one spare; if you do have a spare account, it's recommended to use it as a bot. #Not reading these policies is not a good excuse, all users must read and follow them. We expect you to follow these rules, if not, we will have to take some severe actions. In case you have any questions or need some help with these policies, feel free to contact an . An example of how a: #recurring character should be like is Kali. #character who has only appeared in 2 episodes should be like is Jace. #guest character should be like is Stuart. When editing or making a new page, be mindful of these rules: #Do not remove content from pages and/or replacing it with something completely useless and irrelevant to the wiki. #Do not remove punctuation signs and adding them again, this falls under the category of an unnecessary edit. #Do not rename pages into something useless and/or irrelevant to the wiki, or we will have to take some severe actions. #Do not add/create unnecessary categories. #Do not change the pictures of infoboxes. #Do not add extra words to sentences, unless they are really necessary. #Do not add pointless information on pages. #Do not change the words in a sentence, unless the words are not correct or if there are spelling mistakes. #Do not mess up with pages. #Do not create irrelevant pages that can hurt/offend others. #Do not make unnecessary edits to the wiki just to earn badges or edits, this is not tolerated on the wiki. If you do something an admin is not happy with or has a problem with it, an admin would simply make a message on your message wall to help you improve the page or etc. Reminder You would be given a reminder by an admin on your message wall if the edit that you made was small but still false information or not needed. Warning You would be given a warning if you repeatedly did the same mistake as your reminder on your message wall or if it the edit is extreme or vandalism. Block You would be given a block if you do the same wrong thing 3 times for 3 days and if you come back and do the same thing it will keep increasing or you would be giving a block straight away if you are breaking multiple rules at once.